Minato Ashikawa
is a missing-nin from Konohagakure and a member Famed Ashikawa and Kagame reputed as as well as the due to his Ruthless and Brutal way of killing people and his slight abnormal love for destruction, having left the village along with his sister after his Father Ryuchi Ashikawa a former of Konohagakure and his mother Izumi Kagame the head of the Kagame Clan were killed by a unnamed Jonin of the village in a false Jealous bid for power, who was never charged for there deaths. He is the Ex-Heir of the Kagame Clan and is considered to be the one of the most powerful Shinobi both clan's ever produced. Background Personality During his first appearance Minato was portrayed as a very confident and prideful man, witnessed in his belittlement of his team for there reckless action, in his berating of Shiki Uchiha's technique, in the fact he used relatively weaker attacks in his arsenal initially and works his way up to his more powerful techniques when the situation requires it and the fact he believes that using more powerful techniques more than once in a battle would have been disgraceful But this was latter shown to be an act, As he was shown to be a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty, great charisma, and skill in negotiation. He see the people of Konohagakure as a part of his own family, and his legacy took a firm root in the village. He was also shown to be a very wise and insightful man, as he passed on great teachings to his team. It was he who first believed that all Shinobi should show true loyalty to each other, and that a Kage must be willing to put his life on the line for his village to set an example for all others. Minato also seemed to have a sense of honor regarding his opponents and, despite their rivalry, possessed great respect for Yashi Izumo. Minato is an idealist by nature and always gave people the benefit of the doubt. This was witnessed through the fact that he considered the Izumo Clan allies after they had formed an alliance and helped out his clan. Even when Dobu the leader of the Izumo Clan attacked the village, Minato did not allow this to color his view of the other members in the clan. This put him in odds with his team, who was more of a brash realist who was still wary of the Izumo Clan, seeing them as as a threat to Konoha despite the fact that Minato told them to not discriminate against the clan countless times. Contrasting somewhat with the expectations people had built up for the man known as the most powerful shinobi of his clan's generation, Minato is shown to be a jovial and exuberant person with an interest in gambling and dealing. This was displayed after he left village he was barely able to contain his excitement upon learning that there was a Gambling tournament being held in a nearby town, taking it as a sign of his former kingdom's stability. He also sometimes has a dark sense of humour, as shown when he created "Cut up" and Swap the body parts of a group of Bandits and set them on fire before asked if they liked there food roasted or diced, referred to destruction of a small village as "creating mince" after knocking the bandits into it, and when asked by the bandit leader what had happened to his men, he stated that they were "not okay". He even has a very jaded and emotionless approach towards the tragedies of war, to the point of light-heartedly joking about them, as seen from his cheer at having "destroyed his enemies mind", which further demonstrates his knack for reversing the situations he finds himself in. Beyond his more serious disposition, Minato is something of a notorious flirt and playboy. Having an immense interest in beautiful women, Minato tends to charm his way into their good graces, and attempt to woo them over. Additionally, Minato isn't above less dignified advances either, as seen in his tendency to focus on the appealing aspects of the ladies around him. Even still, Minato has his good points in dealing with women as well this shown Whenever he senses a woman may be in trouble or in need of help, he usually ends up being one of the first, if not the first in general, to come to their assistance, This goes as far as standing up for a lady who he feels may be insulted or emotionally abused, as seen in his constant bullying of Yashi; partly due to Yashi's constant arguing and fighting with Elzi, and the fact that Minato had an endlessly attracted to Elzi at one point. It's also due to the fact that he feels upset at Yashi for not paying attention to his Elzi's best friend Izumi feelings for him, as he views Izumi as a loving little sister of sorts. Alongside his womanizing behavior, Minato is something of a trouble-maker, often being one who enjoys causing mischief among his friends and companions. As Minato is of the exuberant sort, playing games with others, usually at their expense, is quite commonly seen. This usually involves some kind of trick, like knocking out others and assuming their role and position, or coming up with schemes to further his own goals, with a bit of playfulness added in. Usually, due to Minato's shady habits, he often ends up easily lulling others into a false sense of security, either through taking advantage of their low intelligence, trusting natures, or manipulating their emotions, and will then show his true colors when least expected. Among some of Minato's favorite pastimes is making backdoor deals with others, either for the fun of it, to gain some kind of profit, or even both at once. This can range from selling private information or possessions to others, to making secret plans with comrades to ensure the deal's success. This is such a a common habit of Minato's, that his friends have often become wary of him whenever he appears to have hatched a new idea. Coupling his love of dark dealings, Minato has something of a fondness for gambling. This was most obvious when he expressed how he enjoyed his visit to Lucky 7 sometime after defecting from the village. Typically, when not busy with his other hobbies or activities, Minato tends to enjoy making bets out of any competition that comes up. He once tried making a deal with Elzi that if he could best her in a fight, that she'd go out with him. Most of the time however, Minato tends to gamble money or possessions through more traditional means, such as craps, billiards, card games, or even roulette. Given Minato's willingness to hit below the belt at times, He usually finds a way to turn even a lost bet into a victory. Though whether he gets caught doing so or not usually depends on the people he's with at the time. This habit characterizes Minato so well, much like his other interests, that his friends tend to consider any bets or deals with him to be "deals with the devil." This is somewhat befitting Minato, as not only does his Clan ancestry give him a demonic theme, but he rarely shows any hesitation in making low blows when he feels like it. All in all though, given Minato's manipulative skills and unpredictability, people somehow end up forgetting his past transgressions and will continue making bets and deals with him, whether for their own good or not. When caught in the middle of any act, Minato tends to play dumb. Given his manipulative abilities, Minato tends to know how to get people to sympathise with him the most, depending on whom he talks to. When flirting with Elzi for example, he'll usually try to compliment her on her looks to get out of any trouble that may arise. To avoid getting in trouble with Izumi after messing with Yashi, he'll tend to try and explain that it's somehow supposed to bring the two together as a couple. And after Saving his Friends life when they were being controlled, when Minato received multiple fatal blows from his Friends as he tried to save them, and even fell into a coma later on, he used this as a way to guilt his friends from time to time in order to get his own way or to get out of trouble. Most of the time, his friends tend to try their best not to be conned into believing Minato's stories, though from time to time, even the best of them end up fooled. More often than not, it's Yashi who gets suckered into pardoning Minato, given Yashi's trusting attitude. Appearance Minato is a tall, well-built, handsome man with fair tan skin, grey/blue eyes and Red hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. After his defection his attire took the form of a black Sleeveless Shirt with Red Edges which was open at the torso, He wore black pants with a Crimson colored Sash hanging around his waist that went all the way to his knees in which he carries his Sword, and a black and red arm-guards that covered his wrists. Abilities Physical Prowess Aside from the powers granted by the his Bloodline's, Minato possessed immense physical strength. Signs of his great physical potential were already evident at his early childhood, where he was able to beat some local thugs who spoke ill of his mother "half to death", and was also shown sitting on top of a huge animal (possibly a boar) he killed with his Kunai, during his first meeting with Yashi. Also later the same day he was shown to easily break a giant tree with ease. His endurance and durability is incredible, taking continuous, deadly assaults from powerful opponents that would have killed a normal person in most of his fights, and still standing up to continue fighting and eventually obtaining victory. Minato also possesses tremendous speed, agility, and reflexes to match his strength and endurance. In fact, on more than one occasion, He was able to anticipate moves and counter attacks that would normally be beyond his field of vision due to his sharp reflexes. He is also shown to increase in his strength quite dramatically in a short period of time. His vast strength is only exceeded by his enormous willpower, as demonstrated on several occasions throughout the series, This willpower even lets him survive far beyond what normal people are capable of, as demonstrated when he was poisoned very far beyond what a human is capable of surviving, only living on despite his critical condition through sheer willpower. It is shown during his first appearance after his debut that he can cut through extremely large objects with incredible ease, speed, and precision (also considering without the use of his right hand). Minato is known for having immense raw Strength being able to Punch Through Stone and Steel with ease as well as being able lift object many Times his Weight as well as size with out any struggle. He is Able to Knockout people twice his size with a single punch and is able to Rips Trees out of the ground and pick up Buildings with his bare hands, He is also able to launch her targets several meters with a mere finger flick or create small fissures with a single jab at the ground. An opponent struck by his attacks could suffer damage ranging from broken bones, ruptured organs, or even death. Minato's agility, speed, and overall reflexes are also extraordinary. He has shown that he is quick enough to keep up witha master of the Shunshin user, and with Rock Lee with his Weights off, and he himself can move at nearly inconceivable speeds and jump at astonishing heights, even dodge numerous attacks with ease. On numerous occasions, Minato has shown being able to evade (or block) high-speed attacks and projectiles that move so fast that it would normally be impossible for an average human to even notice them, much less evade them with out his bloodline. Thus, Minato was able to dodge simultaneous pressure shots as well as a large blast from Fasha, both of which travel at extremely high speed, even after being heavily injured from his previous fights with Kumo Ninja and fatigued from his fight with Yuma. To match his strength, Minato has an incredible tolerance to pain and astonishing amounts of stamina and endurance, evidenced by numerous situations he has thus far endured, such as a Great slash across his chest, large needles digging into his chest. It should also be noted that Minato was the only one who was not incapacitated at all from the last mentioned attack as well as being the only person who managed to stay conscious the whole time. Taijutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Summoning Technique Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Chakra Prowess Equipment Intelligence